Hino Ranger
The Hino Ranger is a medium to heavy duty cab-over truck manufactured by Hino Motors. The Ranger is part of Hino's F-Series Truck with model code such as FC, FD, FE, FF, FG, FL, and FM. The further the alphabet means the higher payload. The 4WD models are FT and GT. The SG is Tractor Head to pull container. In certain countries, the Ranger is only available as medium or heavy truck, while the small or low payload models like FA and FB were replaced by Hino Dutro. In Japan, the small Ranger FA was rebadged as Toyota Dyna. Hino has competed in the Dakar Rally since 1991, with the Ranger FT 4WD truck driven by the Japanese rally driver, Yoshimasa Sugawara. He always finished in the Top 10 in Camion Category. For 17 straight years, Hino always won the under 10,000 cc class, and captured 1st overall in the 1997 event. 1st Generation (1969-1980) The Hino Ranger KL was introduced in Japan in 1969. In Australia, it was sold as Toyota KL300. The Ranger KL-series were offered as short wheelbase KL300, medium wheelbase KL340 and KL350, as well as long wheelbase KL360 and KL380. The Ranger line-up spawned into KB, KR, KQ, and other models. Engines are 4.5 liter DQ100 and 5.0 liter EC100. 2nd Generation (1980-2003) Early models have round headlights, facelift models come rectangular headlights. Japanese model production ended in 1989, Indonesian model lasted until 2003. Models in Indonesia are FF172, FF173, FL176, FM226, and SG221. The FF and SG were marketed as Super Ranger, the FL and FM are Jumbo Ranger. 3rd Generation (1989-2002) In Japan, this generation was marketed as Hino Cruising Ranger, Hino Rising Ranger and Hino Space Ranger. *Light Truck : FA, FB *Light Medium Truck : FC, FD, FE, GD *Medium Heavy Truck 4x2 : FF, FG *Medium Truck 4x4 : FT, GT, GX *Tractor Head : SG Hino entered three Ranger FTs in the 1997 Dakar Rally, and results were 1-2-3 Overall in the Camion (Truck) Category. In North America, Hino did not use the Ranger name for its medium truck. The US models are Hino FA1517, Hino FB1817, Hino FD2320, Hino FE2620, Hino FF3020, Hino SG3320, and Hino SG3325. The first two digits indicate the Gross Vehicle Weight Rating (GVWR), and the last two digits refer to engine power. FA1517 means the smallest truck with 15,000 lbs GVWR, and around 170 bhp. The third generation Hino Ranger was not sold in Indonesia, since the second generation was manufactured locally until 2003. 4th Generation (2001-Current) Marketed in Japan as Hino Ranger Pro, or Hino 500 Series for export, it retains the Hino Super Ranger and Jumbo Ranger names in Indonesia. In Malaysia, it's called Hino Validus, and the Hino Mega in Thailand. The Ranger is available with combination of various cabin, standard or wide, standard roof or high roof, short cab or full cab. The FD is also available as Double Cab. High Grade Package with chrome bumper, discharge headlights, wood panel, and other interior upgrades are offered for JDM models. *Light Medium Truck : FC, FD, GD, FE *Medium Heavy Truck 4x2 : FF, FG, FJ *Medium Truck 4x4 : FT, FX, GT, GX *Medium Heavy Truck 6x2: FL *Medium Heavy Truck 6x4: GK, FM *Tractor Head 4x2: SG *Tractor Head 6x4: FM Hino is the market leader for truck and bus in Indonesia since 2000. The current best selling model is Jumbo Ranger FM260J D. This dump truck is commonly used for construction and coal mining. A hybrid electric version is also available in Japan. See also List of hybrid vehicles External links *Hino Ranger Homepage Ranger Category:Trucks built in Indonesia Category:Trucks built in Taiwan